Conclusion -Meeting Blondwave 🌊
Hello everyone! It's MiFi and Blondwave and today we are really excited to do this blog post. As you see in the title, MiFi met Blondwave In Real Life. In August Wavey came to Twinnies' house and last week (12 - 19. 10. 2019), Twinnies went to her house! In this blog post, we will say our impressions about the Twinnies' trip to the Czech Republic! -'MiFi' ~Wavey Twinnies (Visitors) Opinions ���� We remember the first time we saw each other and the first time we met on galleries and now, it's really unbelievable to know that a few years ago, we didn't know her ✨ It was really nice to see her again and we could see for the first time, in real life, her dog Sophie!!! It was kind of unbelievable to see that dog, that we just saw on pictures, moving �� She's amazing ! We enjoyed really much being there, and Wavey and us wanted to be together always, for everywhere we go or we wanted to go back at her home as soon as possible to see her again ❤️ We turned also a video together a special video…�� That you could see in still a few moments because it's not ready yet, but the video we did together in August will come soon! There will be one video on Wavey's channel (Blondwave) and one on ours (Heartlake Channel) We'll say when it's online!!! Actually, before going to Blondwave, we bought her presents (two polybags that you can see on her reviews, and one little set that you'll see on her channel) and she also did us some presents! (Thanks again so so much Blondwave!!!) We'll show you the LEGO she gave us: CIMG7289.jpg|There tulips!!! We also get those two sets by her family (Awwwww thanks so so much again ������) CIMG7287.jpg|Heartlake Lightouse Rescue Centre!!! CIMG7288.jpg|LEGO Friends Advent Calendar 2019!!!]] She also gave us some other presents but not LEGO, but totally useful and we really appreciate them. But, the main and most important thing is that we have met and that we're besties for ever ���� That was the biggest present. Little message to Blondwave: Thank you so much again for everything your and your family did for us and we really can't wait to meet you again You're an awesome bestie ❤️ *hugs* *hugs* Blondwave's (Host) Opinion ���� It was just two months ago since we met the last time, and it actually didn't seem that long. Luckily. I think that's because my school started meanwhile. Anyway, I was SO happy that I would see them again, so I was in hurry. To explain it, I had a way too many things to do: doing homework, tidying up, helping my mom cooking and baking... And you won't guess what the most difficult part was - to clean up my LEGO. Ooof, it took a whole day. Phew. But when everything was ready, it was so great to go by train for them and to pick them up, talk about LEGO during the way, and laughing together. Twinnies also brought me presents, which were so lovely!!! See more detailed pictures on Wavey's Reviews!!! And another set from them, TLM2 Good Morning Sparkle Babies, is going to be a video review ;). (Once when I finish my older reviews videos list.) ReviewWaveyWaterScooter3.jpg|Mia's Water Scooter Fun ReviewWaveyBumperCar3.jpg|Emma's Bumper Cars An awesome think about Twinnies is that they are always positive and happy. They're like Emmet in The LEGO Movie 2 - Everything Is Awesome! - and it's such a cool thing ^•^. I think that world needs more people like that. It was so unbelievable and funny to be with them in my country, in Czech Republic, showing them my everyday places, routines, and things. I think we enjoyed a really wonderful time together, and I really really REALLY hope that we will meet again soon. When they left - note: I'm always saying you I'm super sensitive!!! - I had to cry a minute, because I knew that I won't see them at least a few months. We didn't make up a date of the next meeting yet (but I want to discuss about that ASAP). Because when I can't see my besties every day, it's always not enough. ❤ ---- Thanks for having read our impressions and conclusion of our trip! See you! MiFi/Heartlake Channel ������ Wavey/Blondwave ������ Category:Blog posts